Samurai Fan Man
The Samurai Fan Man was a fan-wielding samurai monster created by Finster. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Calamity Kimberly". Biography Samurai Fan Man was created by Finster. Rita then teleported him to Earth. Samurai used the jug. He quickly neutralized Tommy with the help of Goldar and then captured Kimberly. Inside his jug is an alternate dimension, where he trapped Kimberly. It was said by Alpha that if the jar broke, she'd be trapped there forever. Weapons in his arsenal include his fan (which fires electrical sparks and a huge gust of wind, the main purpose of which is to blow his adversaries long distances away from him, and eventually to a far-off dimension), a large steel rake, a Samurai Lance, and explosive quills on his helmet that seem to regenerate themselves. Samurai Fan Man was so tough that Zordon recommended using their zords against the small Samurai Fan Man to crush him, and the other Rangers recommended the Dragonzord in addition to the other four zords, implying that the small Fan Man would defeat their zords. This was because during their battle, the Power Rangers were vastly overpowered and blown away by the fan. Kimberly was still trapped inside the jug when Rita made the Samurai Fan Man and Goldar grow to a giant size. Jason then called on Tommy, who morphed and joined the others (against Alpha's wishes, as Tommy was recovering from an injury at the Command Center). Tommy called on the Dragonzord, which combined with the other zords to form the Dragonzord Battle Mode, yet none of its attacks could harm the Samurai Fan Man, although they did catch him by surprise and made him drop his rake. The battle continued to go poorly, with their best efforts only pushing him back a bit (before taking some hits of their own), until the team managed to cut the monster's jug loose with the Dragonzord Battle Mode's finishing move with the Power Staff, freeing Kimberly. Up to that point, the battle had gone similarly to the early stages of the Frankenstein/Megazord battle. After a quick battle with the samurai lance which overpowered the Rangers and forced the Dragonzord Battle Mode to disengage, Kimberly summoned her Pterodactyl Dinozord, allowing the Rangers to form the Megazord. They called on the Power Sword, breaking the Samurai Fan Man's Samurai Lance, but he then blew blow both the Megazord and Dragonzord away simultaneously with his fan, which were stopped by a nearby mountainside. Finally, Jason called on Titanus to form the Ultrazord, which was finally able to destroy the monster and caused an angry Goldar to retreat. He makes a second appearance in Crystal of Nightmares as part of Kimberly's bad dream, presumably as revenge for being defeated. Personality Samurai Fan Man was ruthless, headstrong, arrogant and psychopathic monster, that won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. He was skilled and cunning strategist, as he used his jug to trap Kimberly and nearly won. However, his arrogance was his weakness, as he underestimated the Rangers and was eventually defeated Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''The Samurai Fan Man is so strong that he can swing his fan with enough foirce to blow away both Rangers and Zords. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Samurai Fan Man is so skilled at fighting that he can overwhelm both the Dragonzord in Battle Mode and the Megazords easily. * '''Explosive Quills-'''The Samurai Fan Man can pull quills out of his helmet and pitch then forth with enough force to knock back the Tyrannosaurs and Dragonzord in Battle Mode. Arsenal * '''Gord-The Samurai Fan Man has a massive Japanese gourd that he can use to seal Rangers inside. It was grown giant with him but destroyed by the Dragonzord in Battle Mode's tail lance. ** Collapsing Dimension-The Samurai Fan Man's gourd has a dimension inside which will vanish over time along with the victim. This was clearly added for the sake off adding stakes and a ticking clock to the plot. * '''Fan-'''The Samurai Fan Man's signature weapon and namesake. The Samurai Fan Man can blow away his enemies with this massive Japanese battle fan. ** '''Attack Wind-'''The fan can unleash gusts of wind when flapped so violent that even the Megazord and Dragonzord were blown backwards into a mountain. ** '''Explosive Sparkles-'''When flapping, the fan can unleash sparkes that cause damage and add insult to preexisting injury. * '''Samurai Lance-'''The Samurai Fan Man's primary hand to hand weapon when enlarged which has two razor sharp blades on either end for combat. It was rendered useless when the Power Sword slashed off the ends and just became a stick so was discarded. * '''Steel Rake-'''The Samurai Fan Man's primary weapon whilst small that can cut down six Rangers. * '''Samurai Helmet-'''The Samurai Fan Man has a helmet with no offensive abilities besides provding him with explosive quills. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Like many other characters, Samurai Fan Man was voiced by Tom Wyner. Trivia * Samurai Fan Man is the first monster destroyed by the Dino Ulltrazord and any Ultrazord as a whole. ** It first destroyed the Wheel of Misfortune which is a weapon (albeit a sentient one)and not a monster, the next episode featured no monsters being destroyed by any formation or Zord, the next had it deployed against Lokar who not only fled and didn’t die but is a main villain and not a monster, and the very next episode didn’t feature the Ultrazord at all. * The concept of Rangers being sealed away by a gourd would be repeated 21 years later with Nojoke in the Megaforce episode "Last Laugh ." * This was used as an example by Joe Rovang of an instance where the Power Rangers would call on a more advanced zord configuration than seemed necessary (using an Ultrazord finisher without first trying the Power Sword), although in this instance they did use the Power Staff finisher which only cut the jug loose, so it's unlikely the Power Sword would have done more than scratch damage. A better example would have been the Two-Headed Parrot, although it seemed that was to scare him into surrendering. * Unlike most monsters who cower in fear of the Ultrazord, Samurai Fan Man confidently charged at it, ready to attack. Perhaps this was due to overconfidence following his success in easily handling the individual zords, the Megazord, and the Dragonzord Battle Mode. * Samurai Fan Man switched back and forth between speaking perfect English and savage grunts. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters